


For Sale: Owen Grady

by Topishfakes



Series: Jurassic World: Eli Mills & Owen Grady [1]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Beards, Beards (Facial Hair), Bottom Eli Mills, Bottom Owen Grady, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Consensual, Facial Hair, Facials, First Time, Glasses, M/M, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Top Eli Mills, Top Owen Grady, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: Owen runs into Eli...sex ensues...





	For Sale: Owen Grady

 

Owen had run down the hall to turn the power off to the room down below that held all the rich riches that were buying the Dinos out from under him. Technically, Owen owned them, or at least that’s what he told himself. He ripped open the electric box and just started tugging chords and different wires, he knew which would make what go off but just was getting a little anger out. While ripping wires the large elevator to Owen’s left dinged, he paused figuring it who could come out of the elevator and if he needed to fight or not. When the doors were in the midst of opening, through the crack, Owen noticed the perfect hair and wide glasses and new exactly who it was. 

Eli stepped out buttoning his suit jacket, looking down and began walking when Owen stepped out in front of him. Eli stopped, looked up and sighed. “What the fuck are you doing? Were you planning on selling them this whole time?” Owen screamed to the slightly shorter man, stepping forward as he did. Eli in return stepping backward with the same foot. “A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do to survive.” Eli stated calmly back. “Don’t be upset because I’m man enough to take what I want.” Eli said now gaining courage and stepping past Owen. The large man spinning around to put the attractive man in his place. “I’M not man enough? I’m man enough to tell you how much I want to ruin that perfect hair of yours Mills.” Owen grinned at the shocked man. Eli turned slightly and licked his lips as he tried to remain his composure. “w..What?” Eli squeaked. “I…i don’t swing that way Grady.” Owen smile widened. “No? You don’t think about my hand tugging on your hair while my thick cock gets stuffed in your throat? I cum all over that sexy stubble, reddened lips, and those stupidly adorable glasses of yours?” Owen’s smolder making Eli’s pants become just a little bit tighter. 

Owen stepped closer to Eli, the sexy grin still plastered on his face. This time Eli not taking a step back, staying planted in the spot. Probably couldn’t move even if he wanted to, which he really didn’t want to. Owen brought a hand and moved a piece of hair back into line with the others on Eli’s head.”Is that something you’d want? You have a need to take advantage of dinos, you want to take advantage of this alpha?” Owen lips glistened from the tongue that swiped across them. Eli’s eyes wide, his suit pants not hiding anything. The large tent almost touching Owen’s leg, almost, until Owen stepped forward and ground his thick thigh into the large bulge making Eli gasp. Owen grasped his sides and pulled him in while his their mouths slotted together almost perfectly. The talented tongue moved across every surface and took dominance until Eli pushed back, making sure he showed his own dominance in this kiss. Owen groaned into the other’s mouth, who in turn slipped back and bit Owen’s bottom lip. Held it in between his teeth as they made eye contact both fighting to be alpha.

Owen grabbed the smaller man tighter and pushed him into the hallway wall next to them. He continued making out with him as Owen’s large hands started tugging the suit jacket open as well as the tight vest. Owen left the clothing on but continued to rip through buttons till he could attack the slightly fuzzy chest with the same mouth. Owen marked the chest with small kisses. Moving down to take a nipple in his mouth, worrying the nub between his teeth. He flashed up to make eye contact with Eli. The man looking down, looking debauched already and Owen only had sucked one nipple. Owen literally growling as he pulled off spun the man around and pushed him into the wall. Eli just letting it happen because as much as he wanted to be “alpha” here, fighting Owen was just impossible when the man had a mission on his mind. He glanced back as he saw Owen eyeing his ass, he did have to admit these specific pants did frame his bulbous ass well, the fabric pretty taught around the globes. He felt Owen’s hands rub along his ass and make way up his back under his suit jacket. Owen started pulling on the suit jacket to get the extra fabric out of the way of Eli’s ass. The jacket getting thrown behind Owen in the wide hallway. Leaving Eli in everything but his jacket now, shirt and vest still wide open in the front, seat starting to bead through the light blue dress shirt.

Owen pulled Eli’s hips out, chest still to the wall, and grabbed any extra fabric he could at the ass of Eli’s pants. The large hands grasping the fabric and ripping a hole through the pants, which made Eli moan very loudly. Owen smiled when he saw that Eli wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He expected to have to venture the same way through some boxers but no, the man was all ready to take it up the ass. Owen smiled and leaned forward to bite a cheek through the large hole. Eli gasped and reached hands to the wall to push himself back towards Owen’s face. Owen’s hands came up to clasp both smooth ass cheeks and pulled them apart to see the pink as candy, virgin tight asshole nestled in a small jungle. Eli felt the cool open air touch his hole, making himself wink at Owen. Which in turn pulled Owen into him to start tonguing the hole the same way he had just lapped at Eli’s mouth. Truly burying his tongue into the hole. He pulled back and continued to lick up to bite the top of the other cheek. 

Owen pulled Eli’s arms down and pulled his hands to have him grab his own cheeks, but before Eli could realize what the burly man wanted him to do, Owen pulled one of the hands to his mouth to suck in a few of Eli’s fingers. Eli still resting his chest to the wall, looked further back than he was prior to watch as Owen expertly sucked his fingers to moisten them. Eli made a mental note to try and get that mouth wrapped around his cock later. For now though, feeling the same damn tongue wrap around his fingers was surprisingly doing something for him. Owen let go of the fingers once they were wet enough for Eli. “Open yourself open for me.” Owen grunted out, Eli sighed happily. Eli wrapped the hands back on his cheeks and with one of the moist fingers started applying pressure. Pushing the single finger into his ass, moving it back and forth to further entice Owen. Who himself was groping his crotch through his jeans. As Eli prepped himself and Owen almost hardened, he pulled down his zipper to release himself from the tight jeans. The heavy cock bounced out through the fly and finished erecting. Eli could barely see it from the angle he was at, but he could see it. The thick girth was something to praise and it was beautifully dark at the head. Showing just how hard Owen was and how ready he was for this pounding. Owen stroked his length, pulling out his balls through the hole as well. The large nuts also bouncing down past the crotch of the pants. Eli now had 3 fingers deep in himself, the hole stretched thin already around the digits.”Good” Owen husked out, standing and telling Eli to keep his cheeks separated. Eli did as he was told and soon felt Owen’s fat head against his hole, teasingly running across the sensitive area.

Owen held onto Eli’s shoulders and pulled back while he pushed his hips and cock forward. Sinking the first inch or so into the constricting entrance. Owen looked down as Eli’s breath hitches, watching his cock push further into the ass. Eli pushed himself back, trying to grind himself onto more of the length. Owen digging his fingers into the fabric and shoulders helping pull Eli. Then Eli’s fingers met Owen’s warm thighs, knowing he had the full length of Owen inside of him. Owen leaned forward and whispered into Eli’s ear “Looks like the alpha is really using you” Owen chuckled and then started bucking into the heat. Eli’s hands flew up to the wall to steady himself as Owen practically slammed him a new hole. Really taking what is his and showing just how powerful Owen could be. Eli felt too full, felt so much pressure in his lower stomach. His groin ached so gorgeously. Owen knew it wasn’t going to be too long of a fuck but he felt like getting Eli off with his mouth and made sure to keep his pants on till he finished inside the man. Eli’s own cock was marking the front of his pants darker and darker as more and more precut soaked the fabric. Owen ran his hands down from the shoulders to his sides and eventually to his hips to start pounding faster and faster. Eli growled out, his hole being used as something only for pleasure. Owen felt the ass tighten around his ass as Eli’s prostate was stabbed multiple times and it sucked the load from Owen. Owen growled out as he gripped harder, fucked faster, and came up Eli’s ass. Slowly stopping and soon pulling out. Owen grunting from exhaustion but still chipper. Eli turned and fell to the ground as his ass, Owen’s seed slowly running onto the ground under him.

Eli’s pants were still tented and Owen grinned down at Eli as he got down on his knees. Owen leaned forward and started pulling the belt and button apart, then unzipping Eli’s pants when a huge surprise brought Owen back to sit on his knees. Eli’s cock had pushed out and a huge surprise was an understatement. “You’re fucking hung?!” Owen exclaimed as Eli, still panting, lopsided grinned up at the masculine man. Eli held up a hand and with two fingers ushered Owen to come to his cock. Owen still wide eyed crouched down and licked a stripe up Eli’s long length. Owen pulled the head into his mouth and tried to make his way down the schlong. With Owen not being super experienced in the blowjob field, couldn’t take the whole length but stroked what he couldn’t reach. Owen got another idea and tugged down his jeans, keeping the cock in this throat while he threw the jeans behind him. The giant ass was framed by to white straps that connected, Owen was wearing a jockstrap and that made Eli throb in Owen’s mouth. Owen moaned around the cock while he brought a hand back behind him to start preparing himself. The cock inside Owen was flooding his mouth with pre cum, Eli having this image in front of him making him more horny than ever. Owen after awhile felt prepped enough and stood up to squat over the tired man. Eli moaned as he realized that Owen was going to ride him. A large hand reached back and grasped the large cock and held it as still as he could while the built frame lowered and Eli started entering the hairy ass. Owen moved his legs under him, knees framing either side of Eli’s own legs. Owen somehow just taking Eli’s large size up the what Eli thought, virgin hole. Owen reached back and planted his hands on Eli’s hips as he bounced as fast as he could on the pole. Feeling the length reach new spots inside him. Eli soon understanding that Owen has had something up his ass before. Owen’s head facing the ceiling, eyes closed, and his mouth agape as a constant moan escaped the lips. Eli felt the hole contract and constrict around his length, really milking his cock, like Owen needed his load. Owen ground back against Eli and swiveled his hips, making Eli’s cock ground against his prostate. Producing a groan to come out of Owen and his cock re-hardened rapidly. The length whacking against his stomach with every thrust. Eli’s moans grew and grew, letting Owen just take what he wanted from his cock, which was about to come to an end. Eli gripped Owen’s hips and held him down to himself, pushing his full length up into the grunting man and came deep inside Owen. Owen suddenly standing up while Eli’s last couple shots plastered against Owen’s cheeks and his own groin. Owen stood up and stroked his newly hard cock and came over Eli. Painting his torso and face in a couple of small spurts.

Both men panting, Owen sat down next to Eli. The two not saying a word, just sitting in silence, when Eli realized that anyone could walk by at any moment. Both men still partially clothed, Eli started tying his jacket around his waist to block the hole that revealed…well his hole. Eli stood in front of the smiling man, who looked to be not wavered by anybody walking in on them. His cock sticking out flaccid from the side of the jockstrap, cum stained across his crotch and behind. “So…how much for you then?” Eli tried to break the silence, insinuating that Owen was a dino to buy, like what was going on downstairs. “Stop what’s happening downstairs and I’ll let you use my body whenever you want. Both cock and ass.” Owen smiled up at Eli who worried his lips and shook his head up and down. Eli fixed his glasses and started walking away. Shouting out behind him his address. Owen grinned.


End file.
